Le reste de notre vie
by Rihem
Summary: Will n'a pas survécu à ses blessures lors de la prise d'otages dans la banque. Il laisse J.J. seule avec Henri mais les criminels ne prennent pas de pause et l'équipe doit faire face à de nouvelles affaires et J.J. va devoir choisir entre continuer sa carrière au sein de l'équipe alors que Prentiss semble prête à les quitter pour Interpol, ou rester près de son fils.
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue à vous, chers lecteurs, au début de ma fan-fiction consacrée à Esprits Criminels. _

_Le premier chapitre est, en première partie, composé d'une rapide ''réécriture'' des épisodes « Reine de carreau » et « As de cœur » de la saison 7 d'Esprits Criminels. Si le chapitre peut paraître un peu long et abrupte à première vue, c'est parce qu'il est nécessaire à replanter le décor autour de lui. Les autres chapitres seront moins « fouillis » et, je l'espère, bien plus élaborés (quoique pas forcément aussi long que celui-ci mais seule la plume nous le dira). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des **reviews**, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. _

_J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à me lire et que vous entrerez facilement dans l'univers que j'essaye de créer autour d'Esprits Criminels._

_A bientôt._

* * *

_**Voix off – J.J. :**_

_« ''Les mêmes souffrances unissent mille fois plus que les mêmes joies.'' Alphonse de Lamartine »_

* * *

_Il pointa son arme à feu sur lui et tira puis ce fut le noir total. Les caméras s'étaient coupées et plus aucune image ne parvenait désormais aux ordinateurs de Pénélope Garcia, analyste du département des sciences du comportement du F.B.I.. Le docteur Spencer Reid, l'agent Emily Prentiss, et leur supérieur l'agent Erin Strauss se regardaient sans rien dire. Etait-il mort ? Peut-être que la balle n'avait touché qu'une partie non vitale de son corps et que, si il recevait les soins nécessaires, il se relèverait... Aucun son ne sortait d'aucune bouche de ce côté du département. Sur le terrain c'était l'inverse, L'agent Jennifer Jarreau hurlait littéralement sa douleur tandis que son supérieur, l'agent Aaron Hotchner, et son collègue, l'agent Morgan l'empêchait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup à la suite de son ami._

_Ils la ramenèrent au bureau où elle interrogea Garcia et Kévin : « Vous avez vu où les balles l'ont touché? ». Garcia ouvrait la bouche et la refermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant ce qu'elle devait dire, ou ce qu'elle pouvait dire. « Non ma puce, on ne peut rien voir mais tu sais il avait un gilet pare-balle. ». Ce qui était vrai, les images de télésurveillance étaient tellement mauvaises qu'on n'y voyait pas les détails aussi loin. J.J. se prit alors à espérer. « Il est peut-être en vie alors. ». Personne n'osa ajouter quelque chose, il ne fallait pas se mouiller, lui faire avoir de faux espoirs mais chacun, au fond de lui, priait, espérait que ce soit le cas et que cette prise d'otages ne prive pas J.J. et Henri d'un compagnon et d'un père. Quelques instants plus tard les otages étaient libérés et l'équipe voulait entrer avec la brigade d'intervention pour déloger les braqueurs mais... « Dis leur de sortir ! » hurla Reid, juste à temps pour qu'ils puissent se reculer un peu avant d'être soufflés par une violente explosion qui plaqua les agents Hotch, Jareau, Morgan, et Prentiss à terre, les assourdissant par là-même plusieurs minutes. « Will ! » J.J. se jeta vers la banque, suivie par Morgan qui lui collait aux chaussures comme si il venait de s'investir de la mission de la protéger. « Derek, je ne vois pas Will ! ». Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? L'explosion avait littéralement noyée la banque sous un amas de débris et de cendres qui recouvraient les corps inanimés sur le sol. « Prentiss ! » Emily était déjà plus avancée dans ce qui restait du hall de la banque. Elle était agenouillée au chevet d'un couple de personnes âgées qui avaient réussi à se cacher dans un recoin. La femme était encore consciente mais son mari ne l'était plus, l'explosion l'avait placé entre la vie et la mort. Elle leva les yeux vers Emily et J.J. et dit « Sauvez le, c'est mon âme sœur depuis soixante dix ans, je n'ai que lui. ». J.J. se recula et repartit dans les décombres de la banque, Morgan sur ses talons, pendant que Prentiss se chargeait de faire évacuer les survivant. Enfin ils trouvèrent la sortie du dédale sous la banque... Le porte-feuille de Will était au sol. Il l'avait jeté pour lui dire qu'il était en vie, J.J. en était persuadée. Devant la photo d'eux deux avec leur fils, J.J. eut les larmes aux yeux : allaient-ils pouvoir le sauver ? Pourquoi était-il entré dans cette banque ?! Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même, si Will était entré dans cette banque c'était pour sauver les otages, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait tiré sur le frère d'un des malfaiteurs après que sa partenaire ait reçu une balle en pleine tête et l'homme s'était vidé de son sang dans une lente agonie durant la prise d'otages, attisant la cruauté des malfaiteurs. Il avait voulu jouer au héros mais c'était sa nature, contrairement aux malfaiteurs qu'ils s'entendaient à mettre derrière les barreaux, ils avaient fait le choix d'être du bon côté, d'être les gentils, et les gentils payaient le prix fort en acceptant de se sacrifier pour les autres, pour ce qu'ils croyaient être juste au plus profond de leurs âmes, au détriment parfois de leurs familles. L'agent David Rossi enchaînait les mariages et les divorces, la femme d'Hochtner l'avait quitté à cause de son travail, Morgan ne gardait pas une conquête plus de quelques semaines, Reid n'en avait aucune connue, et Prentiss non plus. Seule Garcia avait eu une amourette de bureau avec Kévin mais s'était désormais révolu. J.J. était la seule qui vivait encore son histoire d'amour. « Il m'a laissé son porte-feuille ! » Elle le tandis à Hotch. « C'est un signe, il est vivant. ». Personne n'osa lui dire qu'il était possiblement tombé de la poche de Will sans que celui-ci n'ait rien fait pour, l'espoir était quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant pour continuer de faire avancer les gens, même dans des situations dramatiques et ils le savaient tous. Il fallait retrouver Will et ses ravisseurs avant qu'ils ne commettent un autre acte terroriste et vite car on ne s'embarrassait pas d'otages inutiles. Chacun se mit au travail, croisant, recoupant les données, même Interpol laissant ses renseignements à disposition de l'équipe via Prentiss._

_J.J. avait été envoyée sur le terrain avec Rossi, elle retournait le porte-feuille en tout sens quand soudain elle dit : « Rossi ! Ils ont notre adresse ! Le permis de conduire de Will n'est plus là ! ». « Tu es sûre ? », « Il n'est plus là ! Mon dieu, Henri ! ». Rossi fit piler la voiture noire et changea de direction, ils devaient se rendre au domicile de J.J. pour mettre Henri en sécurité. Rossi ne parlait pas, J.J. était rongée par l'inquiétude, son instinct maternelle avait pris le dessus sur le reste, mais tous deux pensaient à un précédent qui avait mal tourné, tous deux se rappelaient Foyet et Hotch, tous deux se rappelaient la mort de Haley sans oser le dire. Chez la nourrice Henri n'était plus là. Le cœur de J.J. fit un bon, elle voulut se précipiter chez elle mais Rossi l'en empêcha, il leur fallait un plan. Alors ils décidèrent de créer une diversion, Rossi irait chercher un enfant comme un membre de la famille vient récupérer le sien après une journée de travail pendant que J.J. entrerait chez elle pour chercher Henri et ils neutraliseraient les suspects si ils s'y trouvaient. Le plan fonctionna, Rossi détourna l'attention de la « Reine de Carreaux » tandis que J.J. attirait Henri ailleurs avant de neutraliser d'une manière assez musclée la reine de carreaux avant que Rossi n'arrive sur place pour constater que le travail était fait. Les femmes protégeant leurs enfants étaient des lionnes en puissance, il n'en faisait aucun doute. Restait désormais à trouver Will. C'est Emily, Hotch et Morgan qui s'en chargeait à ce moment et les recherches les avaient amené dans la guerre routière en cours d'évacuation. Chacun parcouraient les étages à toutes jambes mais c'est Emily qui trouvait Will, inconscient attaché à un pied en métal dans la guerre, une bombe solidement amarré sur le corps. Elle essaya de le ramener à lui mais les secondes défilaient sur le compteur alors elle prit la décision de désamorcer en premier la bombe relié au corps du jeune homme. Elle rata ses deux premiers essais, quand Will ouvrit les yeux et lui marmonna « Izzy ». La première bombe se désamorça ouvrant le champ à une mini-bombe de secours reliée à trois fils. Emily choisit de couper le jaune et évita à tous de partir en fumée. Elle souffla quelques instants, les nerfs, la peur, mais devant elle Will était suffoquant : enchaîné à une barrière métallique de la gare par les mais et le cou, il était en train de suffoquer et la blessure qu'il avait reçu à l'épaule n'arrangeait rien alors Emily hurla qu'on l'aide mais il était trop tard. Et Will s'éteignit sous ses yeux en articulant tant bien que mal « J.J. je suis désolé. ». Le complice de la reine de carreaux fut abattu par Hotch tandis qu'il tentait de tuer Morgan et quand l'équipe se retrouva ce fut autour de J.J. effondrée au chevet du corps de Will qui avait été détaché puis amené sur une civière. Il paraissait dormir mais il ne se réveillerait plus et cette idée lui était intolérable alors, pour la première fois, elle craqua devant ses collègues et hurla son désespoir. _

**Chapitre 1 – Retour à la réalité**

En sueur J.J. se réveilla. Elle était dans son lit, à côté d'elle elle entendait la respiration d'Henri, le petit garçon dormait près d'elle depuis la mort de Will. Elle se leva doucement et descendit dans la cuisine se faire un café. En passant dans le salon elle remarqua que Reid dormait sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas voulu les laisser seuls après l'enterrement de Will la veille et avait prétexté vouloir passer la soirée à apprendre les échecs à Henri pour rester près d'eux. Au fond d'elle J.J. lui en était reconnaissante. La veille toute l'équipe était venue présenter ses condoléances et l'accompagner pendant qu'elle enterrait celui qui était le père d'Henri et avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être spectatrice de tout ça comme si c'était un mauvais film au cinéma, comme si elle allait bientôt se réveiller et qu'elle trouvera Will, endormit près d'elle en train de grommeler parce qu'elle le serrerait très fort dans ses bras pour ne plus qu'il lui échappe mais non, elle ne se réveillait pas de ce cauchemar et elle affrontait la mort de son ami épaulée par ses proches en essayant de rester inébranlable et forte pour Henri, parce que désormais il aurait besoin, plus que jamais d'une mère présente pour lui mais allait-elle renoncer à son travail pour l'élever ? Son travail qui lui avait enlevé Will... Elle respira un coup et mis de l'eau dans la cafetière avant de remplir son filtre de poudre de café. Reid se redressa sur le canapé du salon, sans doute réveillé par le bruit de la cafetière.

**« Désolée Spencer, je ne pensais pas te réveiller. »** dit-elle en sortant une deuxième tasse.

Les yeux à demi-ouvert Reid lui demanda :

**« Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai passé toute la nuit ici ?»**

**« Il est 6h05 et oui tu as passé la nuit sur mon canapé. »**. Elle tenta de sourire mais le cauchemar qui retraçait la mort de Will lui revenait en mémoire et faisait perler des larmes à ses yeux.

**« Henri dort toujours ? » **

**« Oui, il est encore petit, il a besoin de sommeil. »**

Échanger des banalités était le moyen le plus sûr trouvé par Spencer pour éviter les sujets délicats. J.J. lui tendit la tasse de café fumant.

**« Merci. »**

Ils trempèrent leurs lèvres en silence dans le breuvage amer et bouillant ce qui arracha une grimace à Reid qui posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui.

**« Tu vas amener Henri à l'école aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Oui, c'est la rentrée et Will... » **elle coupa sa phrase **« … n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la rate pour lui, il trouvait que c'était important dans la vie d'un enfant le passage dans le cours élémentaire. »** Les larmes mouillaient ses yeux et Spencer l'attira contre lui, passant sa main par dessus ses épaules. Il n'était pas toujours à l'aise dans le contact avec les autres mais il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer et il avait toujours eu une relation forte avec J.J. qui avait été, un temps, une petite amourette, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Will et qu'il ne devienne le parrain d'Henri. Désormais il était la figure masculine référence de l'enfant, il avait pris cet engagement le jour de son baptême, devenir le parrain, comme dans la chevalerie, c'était prendre sur soi l'éducation de l'enfant et devenir le père par procuration.

**« Tu veux que je vous accompagne ? »** proposa t-il.

**« C'est gentil à toi Spencer, tu sais qu'Henri t'adore, il serait très content que tu viennes avec ****lui à sa rentrée et fier de te tenir la main. »** dit-elle, en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir en papier pour tenter d'afficher un sourire de remerciement.

**« Maman... »** Henri descendait les escaliers, longeant le mur, son ours en peluche dans les bras. Une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers J.J. et Spencer en trottinant.

**« Coucou Spencer »** dit-il en agitant sa petite main, faisant fondre son parrain.

**« Coucou bonhomme. Alors prêt pour l'école ? »** demanda Reid. Le garçonnet hocha la tête avec un sourire timide.

J.J. lui prépara un bol de céréales qu'il fut autorisé, à titre exceptionnel, à prendre devant la télévision. Quand il eut fini, J.J. alla l'aider à s'habiller et il redescendit beau et propre comme un sous neuf aux dires de Reid.

**« Tu veux que Spencer vienne avec nous à l'école ? »** demanda J.J. à Henri même si la réponse était entendue. Le garçon hocha positivement la tête en souriant, il adorait Spencer au moins autant que Spencer l'aimait lui.

**« Et bien c'est entendu alors, Spencer nous accompagnera à l'école. » **Elle leva les yeux vers Spencer, reconnaissante. Ils étaient tous les trois prêts à prendre le chemin pour le cours élémentaire qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de la maison. Reid racontait des anecdotes sur sa rentrée à Henri qui riait pendant que J.J. essayait de ne pas affichait l'émotion qui la submergeait. Elle accompagnait Henri à son premier jour de grande école sans son père mais elle avait toujours Henri et, à un moment, elle avait cru le perdre également. La vie continuait désormais pour eux deux et elle avait la chance d'être épaulée par ses amis dans cette épreuve, comment pourrait-elle songer à les quitter actuellement ?


	2. Chapter 2

_ Avant tout, merci pour les (la) **reviews**, ça me fait plaisir et j'aime à lire ce qu'on pense de mes écrits. _

_J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux de répondre aux **reviews** en début de chapitre donc voilà je me lance. _

_Alors si j'ai tué Will (de manière soft parce qu'il fut question quelques instants que je le fasse exploser avec Emily et la gare) c'est pour les besoins de mon histoire (et parce qu'après l'épisode d'hier, l'occasion était trop belle), j'aime beaucoup son personnage qui n'est, c'est vrai, pas très développé dans la série et qui mériterai qu'on s'y attache un peu plus (peut-être une prochaine fan-fiction) et si je n'avais pas eu besoin de le faire disparaître (d'une façon ou d'une autre) il serai toujours là à veiller sur J.J. et Henri. _

_Pour Spencer qui reste auprès de son filleul c'est ma conception du rôle de parrain et je trouve que ça colle idéalement à Spencer : parrain présent et impliqué dans le bien-être et l'éducation du petit Henri mais tout gâteau et tout guimauve avec._

_Voili voilou pour la **reviews**, place au chapitre deux, qui arrive plus tôt que prévu mais tant que j'ai du temps avant les fêtes de fin d'année, autant en profiter pour écrire et vous poster quelques chapitres. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur même si il manque d'action pour l'instant._

**Chapitre 2 – Des choix à faire**

Assis derrière son bureau, l'agent fédéral Aaron Hotchner lisait les dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur la table. Tout passait par lui avant d'être envoyé aux supérieurs et il veillait scrupuleusement à ce que le travail soit bien fait. Cependant le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains lui posait soucis. Ce n'était pas celui d'une enquête mais une demande « d'expertise psychologique » sur un des membres de son équipe. Après la mort de William Lamontagne Jr. la hiérarchie se demandait si l'agent Jareau avait toujours sa place dans l'équipe et si il ne valait mieux pas la déléguer à un travail de bureau dans un autre service ou éventuellement la pousser à prendre sa retraite anticipée avec une maintien d'un demi-salaire. L'agent Hotchner tenait son stylo dans sa main mais rien ne venait, c'était à J.J. de prendre la décision concernant son avenir et il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec elle quand l'occasion se présenterai. Tout cet épisode l'avait replongé dans des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même, Foyet, la mort d'Haley, son incertitude concernant Jack et la manière dont il devrait faire face tous les deux. Quand l'agent Strauss lui avait demandé de faire un choix en luis proposant une retraite anticipée avec maintien de salaire et puis l'équipe... L'équipe était là, toujours à sa droite, prête à l'épauler, le seconder, Rossi était toujours de bons conseils, comme Gideon l'avait été avant lui. Malgré les départs et les arrivées ils avaient su maintenir une sorte de cohésion entre eux, vitale à l'équipe et qui leur permettaient de se soutenir dans la joie, comme dans la tristesse... **« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »** finit-il par prononcer malgré. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**« Entrez »** dit-il. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'agent Emily Prentiss.

**« Je peux vous parler ? »** demanda celle-ci en restant près de la porte comme si la négation aurait entraîné sa sortie immédiate de la pièce. Elle avait la mine grave et fermé. Hotch se leva, reboutonna sa veste de costume et lui indiqua un siège face à son bureau.

**« Bien sûr, assieds toi. »**

Emily pris place dans le fauteuil indiqué et commença :

**« Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, la mort de Will, J.J. … tout ça... mais il fallait que je vous en parle. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir ma place ici depuis... depuis que vous m'avez enterrée. Je sais que ça faisait parti du plan, mais pour moi Emily Prentiss est morte ce jour là et depuis je n'arrive plus à remonter la pente et à faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé. Je ne me sens plus à ma place dans ce pays, dans cette ville. Au point que je suis totalement incapable de me projeter dans l'avenir. Et puis, le jour de la mort de Will, on m'a fait une proposition qui mérite d'être réfléchit... On, enfin Clyde Easter, me propose de diriger Interpol à Londres Hotch. »**

Hotch n'avait pas interrompu Prentiss, il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin d'aller au bout de ses paroles, et de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ne la jugeait pas. Dans l'équipe tout le monde avait sa place mais était libre de la rendre si une meilleure opportunité se faisait voir ou si ça devenait trop pesant, comme pour Gideon, comme Elle Greenaway, et ça semblait être le cas d'Emily également. Hotch marqua un blanc puis dit :

**« Écoute, la proposition que te faire Clyde Easter est de celles qui ne se refusent pas et je crois que si tu me parles de tout ça c'est qu'au fond tu as déjà choisis. Je te demanderai simplement de me remettre ta lettre de démission quand tu l'auras rédigée pour rendre tout cela officiel. Je pense que personne ne s'opposera à ton départ mais tu nous manqueras. »**

Hotch signifiait par là que la conversation était close. Prentiss voulu ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, faisant aller ses yeux de droite à gauche comme si elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, puis elle se leva. Remercia son supérieur et quitta le bureau. Laissant Hotch en tête à tête avec ses papiers et ses préoccupations.

Dans les bureaux en contre bas le docteur Spencer Reid venait d'arriver accompagné de l'agent Jennifer Jarreau qui ne souhaitait pas retourner chez elle après avoir déposé Henri à l'école. La perspective de se retrouver seule, dans la maison vide, entourée par les souvenirs de Will et d'elle ne lui paraissait pas être la meilleure chose à faire et elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce n'était pas son caractère, elle l'avait déjà prouvé en se relevant plus forte lors du suicide de sa sœur, elle devait continuer maintenant, si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, elle devait le faire pour Henri, et... pour la mémoire de Will, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se morfonde, elle en était persuadée. Tout le monde l'accueillit avec des pincettes. Les sourires étaient figés, un peu gênés mais ils étaient là et ça lui remontait le moral.

**« Un café J.J. ? Reid ? »** demanda l'agent Morgan. Les deux hochèrent la tête, le café au bureau c'était le rituel pour commencer la journée, un peu comme le petit déjeuner dans les spots publicitaires pour les marques de pâtes à tartiner mais personne n'osa mentionner cette ressemblance de peur de voir Reid partir dans une explication sur les composants alimentaires utilisés dans leur fabrication, un coup à ne plus rien avaler. Garcia arriva en courant, vêtue comme à son habitude d'une tenue exubérante mais qui lui allait si bien.

**« J.J. ! alors comment c'est passé la rentrée de mon filleul adoré ? »**

L'exubérance de Garcia était une manière de se protéger de l'environnement oppressant dans lequel ils évoluaient tous et d'une certaine manière ça marchait aussi bien sûr elle que sur les autres. J.J. se prit à sourire lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre près d'elle.

**« Très bien écoute. Il n'a pas pleuré. Il a attendu près de nous jusqu'à ce que l'institutrice appelle son nom et là il nous a serré dans ses bras. Spencer lui a donné une petite pièce porte bonheur qu'il a fait apparaître derrière son oreille avant de partir ce matin, et il l'a serré très fort dans sa petite main en allant vers sa classe. »**

Elle était fière de son bébé, ça s'entendait dans la manière dont elle décrivait ce qui s'était passé à l'école. Il était vrai qu'Henri avait été un « grand ». Du haut de ses six ans, il avait reconnu son nom et quitté sa maman et son parrain à son appel. Cependant il avait serré très fort dans sa petite pomme la petite pièce que lui avait donné Spencer, comme si toute sa force résidait dans ce petit morceau de métal frappé du symbole de la nation. C'était son porte-bonheur et il était persuadé que rien ne lui arriverait tant que la pièce serait avec lui. La porte s'était refermée derrière sa classe laissant J.J. et Spencer dehors au milieu des autres parents. Spencer les mains dans les poches avaient surveillé jusqu'au bout le petit bonhomme alors que J.J., se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété en voyant son petit bébé grandir et affronter un nouvel univers. Et puis ils étaient partis. Spencer avait entouré les épaules de son ami et il avait entrepris de lui raconter ses rentrées scolaires à Las Vegas pour que la conversation prenne une tournure comique. Ainsi ils se rendirent à la voiture de J.J. qui proposa à son ami de le conduire au bureau, l'occasion de voir l'équipe au complet dans d'autres circonstances que celle de l'enterrement de celui qui partageait sa vie.

**« Je suis jalouse ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu venir moi aussi à la rentrée de mon filleule alors que je suis sa marraine pourrie-gâteuse préférée ! » **fit semblant de se vexer Pénélope Garcia.

**« Parce que j'étais chez elle ce matin et que je lui ai proposé que le parrain préféré d'Henri l'accompagne à sa rentrée dans le cours élémentaire. » **annonça Spencer. **« et j'ai acheté l'accord d'Henri avec une pièce de cinquante cents. »** finit-il par lâcher.

**« Je le savais, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher t'acheter son affection ! »** dit celle qui couvrait de cadeaux le petit garçon à la moindre occasion.

Cette mini-guerre entre les parrains et marraines de son fils eut pour effet de faire sourire J.J. mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en profiter longtemps. Hotch sortit de son bureau coupant court aux discussions. Il remarqua le silence qui venait de s'installer et dit :

**« J.J., c'est bien que tu sois là, je voulais te contacter mais puisque tu t'es déplacée, il faudra que je te vois tout à l'heure. J'ai un dossier à déposer au bureau de l'agent Strauss en urgence avant. Dave, je voudrais te voir également... en premier, merci. »**

J.J. hocha la tête d'un air entendu, David Rossi approuva également en silence. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Spencer ne demande :

**« Au fait où est Prentiss ? »**

C'est Morgan qui répondit :

**« Je l'ai vu aller au bureau de Hotch tout à l'heure, en sortant elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une affaire à régler. »**

**« Ah. »** ajouta Spencer. Si Emily était partie c'est qu'elle devait y aller, et ils ne devaient pas faire le profil se leur camarade, c'était une des règles du groupe, bien qu'elle soit allègrement transgressée au moindre signe de changement de comportement habituel de l'un d'eux. C'était un peu une manière de se protéger les uns les autres.

**« Elle doit sans doute vouloir régler les affaires pour l'achat de sa maison. »** dit Pénélope.

**« Je ne sais pas petit cœur, elle n'avait plus l'air si emballée que ça la dernière fois. »** conclut Morgan comme pour mettre le point final au sujet ''absence de Prentiss''.

J.J. se leva du coin de bureau qu'elle avait investit pour boire son café et s'éloigna du groupe pour jeter son gobelet. Il était encore presque plein.

**« ça ne mérite pas le nom de café n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda Rossi. J.J. se retourna pour faire face à l'agent David Rossi et afficha un sourire de façade qui se voulait amusé.

**« Pas vraiment, c'est presque transparent. » **Il lui sourit et enleva la touillette de sa propre tasse avant de la jeter dans la corbeille.

**« Comment vas-tu ? » **

Rossi n'était pas le genre à trop tourner autour du pot, surtout avec l'équipe. Il savait que les mots devait sortir et c'était lui qui était dans la voiture avec elle lorsqu'elle avait du aller sauver Henri des griffes de la Reine de carreaux. Il lui avait permis, par son raisonnement plein d'expérience et de bon sens, de sauver Henri et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle allait bien mais ça aurait été mentir et il l'aurai su, ça ne servait à rien de mentir à un profiler alors elle dit simplement :

**« Je suis... fatiguée. »** C'était vrai. Physiquement elle tenait le coup mais mentalement elle était épuisée. Il fallait faire face à tellement de choses, elle n'en pouvait plus.

**« Je comprends. Si tu as besoin, on est tous là. »**

**« Merci Rossi. »**

Les larmes perlaient de nouveau à ses yeux, elle les ravala en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, un tic qu'elle avait quand elle essayait de ne pas craquer devant le groupe. Rossi se leva pour retourner vers le groupe mais avant d'y aller, il lui dit :

**« Tu as le droit de craquer, tu as le droit de hurler, tu as le droit de pleurer. »**

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Oui, elle avait le droit, elle le savait.

Hotch réapparu enfin. Il fit signe à Rossi de venir dans son bureau. J.J. les regardait partir tous les deux. La prochaine à entrer dans le bureau du patron c'était elle et la dernière fois que c'était arrivé il lui avait annoncé sa mutation dans un poste de bureau. A l'idée de quitter l'équipe, elle se mit à trembler, comme si le froid la gagnait alors que c'était encore une de ces chaudes journées de septembre et que les bureaux étaient, certes, climatisés, mais pas au point de frissonner. Elle se rapprocha des autres, faisant mine de s'intéresser à leurs conversations mais ses pensées étaient braquées sur la porte du bureau d'Aaron Hotchner.

**« Dave, je voulais te parler de plusieurs choses qui ne doivent pas filtrer aux autres. »**

Devant son ami l'agent Aaron Hotchner laissait tomber le masque sévère qu'il portait, résultat de ses nombreuses années passées au bureau des sciences du comportement du FBI à étudier les travers de l'être humain.

**« Je t'écoute Aaron, mais tu sais que tôt ou tard ils le découvriront. »**

**« Ils le sauront en temps voulu. »** se contenta de répondre Hotch.

**« Le bureau me demande de choisir de garder ou dans un bureau ou en retraite anticipée J.J. . Ils ne pensent pas qu'elle soit capable de reprendre du service près de nous. »**

**« C'est à elle de prendre la décision Aaron. »**

**« Je sais Dave mais c'est à moi que le bureau envoi les dossiers, comme c'est à Strauss qu'ils avaient envoyé la proposition de mise en retraite anticipée quand... quand Haley a été assassinée. »** il avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix qu'il avait senti brisée alors qu'il l'aurait voulu plus détachée. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle l'avait quittée avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée mais ça n'avait jamais été parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus mais parce que Hotch vivait marié à son travail plus qu'à elle. Il continua :

**« Dave, ce n'est pas tout. Prentiss vient de m'annoncer à demi-mots sa volonté de nous quitter pour la direction du bureau d'Interpol à Londres. Une proposition qui ne se refuse pas. Nous allons perdre deux agents en peu de temps. Je lui ais dit que je ne m'opposerai pas à son départ mais nous sommes une équipe et à chaque départ commence une longue reconstruction avec un nouveau membre et il serait bon que tu m'aides à choisir qui remplacera Prentiss.** et éventuellement J.J. pensa t-il sans pour autant l'exprimer à voix haute, après tout elle n'avait pas fait son choix **Tu connais de nombreux profilers qui pourraient avoir leur place parmi nous. »**

Rossi hocha la tête, les deux hommes se levèrent, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de banalités et Hotch raccompagna son ami à la porte, le laissant sortir devant lui. Dans l'embrasure de la porte il regarda l'équipe un instant, croisant le regard de J.J. qui le fixait sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle se leva, tira sa chemise pour la remettre bien en place.

**« Tu peux venir J.J. » **ajouta tout de même Hotch, comme si c'était le sésame qu'il manquait pour qu'elle vienne vers son bureau.

La jeune femme monta les marches et entra dans le bureau de son supérieur qui ferma la porte après elle.

Il passa derrière son bureau lui présenta un siège et ils s'assirent.

**« Bien.**, commença t'il,** J.J., le bureau veut savoir si tu souhaites continuer avec nous ou être transférée dans un autre bureau pour un travail à horaires fixes, sans terrain, et sans danger. » **

J.J. encaissa le coup. Ainsi le bureau ne voulait plus d'elle ou doutait de son efficacité à continuer aux vues des événements qui venait de se passer. Pouvait-elle les en blâmer ? Elle venait de perdre Will, elle devait être présente pour Henri mais Henri avait toujours connu ses parents chassant les méchants et c'était sa vocation, elle l'avait su le jour où elle avait rencontré David Rossi.

**« Tu peux prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir mais saches qu'il nous faut une réponse rapide. Pour pouvoir, le cas échéant, remanier l'équipe. »**

Deuxième coup. ''Remanier l'équipe''. Ces mots résonnaient désormais dans sa tête, trouver un/une remplaçante. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire, cherchant les mots qui ne voulaient pas venir. Comment décrire tout ce que ça signifierai pour elle, quitter l'équipe. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois et était revenu. C'était sa maison, sa famille, sa bouée de secours, peut-être qu'au final l'équipe était, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, son instinct de survie.

**« Hotch... je ne veux pas partir. »**

Il la regarda avec ce regard faussement surpris.

**« Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre une décision maintenant J.J., réfléchis y bien. Henri a besoin d'une maman. »**

La gorge sèche la jeune femme déglutit avant de reprendre.

**« Il a besoin de sa maman. Et je ne sais pas si je serai toujours sa maman sans vous autres. »**

Il la regarda et dit.

**« Tu as encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir J.J., après tu devras rendre ta décision définitive. En attendant tu n'as pas à rester au bureau. »**

J.J. Répondit :

**« Je vais devenir folle si je reste chez moi seule. Je ne veux pas que ma mère vienne s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Les seuls amis qui ne me traitent pas comme si je portais les malheurs du monde sont ici, et encore qui peut vraiment comprendre ce que je vis ?! »**

Elle se tut. Les mots avaient été lâchés, passant ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Elle venait de craquer. Elle venait de crier et s'était sur son supérieur. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

**« Hotch je suis désolée. »**

Hotchner restait muet. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir crier dessus, c'était une des étapes qu'il fallait franchir pour commencer la délicate rédemption et lui, mieux que quiconque le savait.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Déjà le troisième chapitre ! Merci encore pour les **reviews**, et... la coquille du chapitre un est corrigée! Si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.  
_

_Sans trop spoiler sur son contenu, je peux vous annoncer qu'il contient les prémices d'une enquête sur laquelle va devoir enquêter l'équipe. Je ne suis pas scénariste de série télévisée, ni maîtresse du roman policier comme Agatha Christie, alors j'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop rocambolesque et assez crédible. _

_C'est une sorte d'épisode dans la fanfiction donc je remets une petite citation de début. _

_Je pense que la suite arrivera mercredi ou jeudi, période de Noël obligeant, je serai avec mes proches et pas forcément à proximité immédiate de mon clavier._

_Passez un bon moment et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les lis avec plaisir, j'essaye d'en tenir compte, et ça me motive à écrire mais surtout, **Joyeuse fête de Noël** !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Au nom du Père**

_**Voix off : Hotchner**_

_« ''J'entends au-dessus de moi dans les cieux Les anges qui chantent entre eux Ils ne peuvent trouver de mot d'amour plus grand Que celui-ci : Maman.'' Edgar Allan Poe »_

* * *

** « Bon, les images sont déjà sur vos tablettes. »** s'était Pénélope Garcia qui s'exprimait dans son rôle de chargée des relations et du laborieux choix des affaires qui seraient, ou non, examinées par le département des sciences du comportement. Elle avait sélectionné une nouvelle enquête qui pouvait valoir le coup que l'équipe s'y intéresse.

J.J. était assise sur son fauteuil, elle avait confié Henri à sa mère le temps qu'elle passerait en mission. L'équipe avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais pensa t-elle en remarquant le fauteuil vide d'Emily Prentiss qui n'avait semblé inquiété personne puisque nul ne le signala au début de la réunion ce qui n'était, en tant normal, pas une habitude, ici l'équipe se serrait les coudes et ils veillaient tous les uns sur les autres.

Autour de la table tous les membres de l'équipe présents regardaient les images qui défilaient. Il s'agissait de trois femmes. Garcia pointa sa télécommande sur le vidéo projecteur qui afficha derrière elle l'image d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

**« Voici la première victime, Amber Dahl, 24 ans. Son corps a été retrouvé il y a un mois en bordure de la Spring River aux environs de Hardy dans l'Arkansas****. »**

Pénélope Garcia s'arrêta un instant, la bouche entrouverte comme pour digérer ce qu'elle allait devoir annoncer ensuite.

**« Il l'a poignardée à de nombreuses reprises avant de lui retirer l'utérus. »** finit-elle pas lâcher d'un trait. Elle respira un instant avant de reprendre :

**« Il a également marqué une brûlure sur la poitrine représentant une sorte de croix. » **Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. **« d'après les légistes elle était vivante lorsqu'il lui a infligé ça. »**. Elle s'arrêta un cours instant puis appuya sur un autre bouton de sa petite télécommande et le vidéo projecteur afficha l'image d'une dame plus âgés.

**« Dora Sedgwick, 47 ans. On a retrouvé son corps il y a deux semaines sur une rive de la Spring River toujours dans les environs de Hardy. Même mode opératoire. »**

Elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton.

**« Et la dernière victime, Nikky Crew, 16 ans. On a retrouvé son corps hier dans un parc à Hardy. La police a relié cette affaire au tueur car elle a été dépossédée de son utérus et elle présente également une croix sur la poitrine. »**

Les membres de l'équipe commençaient à émettre des hypothèses. Derek Morgan jouait avec son stylo tout en commençant :

**« Il y a un lien entre les victimes, travail, bénévolat ? »**

**« A première vue aucun » **répondit Garcia

**« C'est étrange cette croix au milieu de la poitrine, c'est comme si il s'agissait d'une sorte de purification. »** continua Spencer. **« Peut-être que le coupable pense qu'elles doivent rendre des comptes devant dieu et les aides comme il peut ? »**

**« Ou peut-être qu'il veut faire savoir à tout le monde qu'elles ont quelque chose à se reprocher et qu'il s'agirait juste de le montrer aux autres membres de la communauté. » **dit l'agent Aaron Hotchner.

**« Mais pourquoi les priver de leur utérus ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »** continua Rossi.

**« Sauf que pour le coupable ça semble venir de là »** dit Morgan.

**« Il a des remords... » **fit observer J.J. qui venait de parler. Elle vit tous les regards braqués sur elle et continua alors **« Sur les deux premiers corps il semble qu'il est tenté de leur joindre les mains, mais l'eau a du les emporter plus loin. Mais sur le dernier, elle a clairement les mains jointes et les toutes ont les yeux fermées. »**

**« Il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'elles le voient. »** dit Morgan

**« Mais dans quel but ? Quand on inflige ça à quelqu'un vivant, il semble évident qu'elles vont le voir à un moment où un autre. Et pourquoi avoir abandonné la dernière dans un parc ? »** interrogea Rossi. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une véritable interrogation puisqu'il semblait évident que personne autour de cette table n'avait la réponse, mais c'était ce qu'ils allaient devoir découvrir rapidement si ils voulaient éviter d'autres victimes.

**« Garcia, tu as la date de disparition de ces femmes ? » **demanda Hotchner.

**« Pour Amber, sa disparition a été signalée le jour où on a retrouvé son corps. C'est sa mère qui n'arrivait pas à la joindre qui a fini par aller voir chez elle et ne l'a pas trouvée. »**

**« Sa mère ?» **interrogea Rossi en plissant les yeux.

**« Oui, elle venait d'aménger seul pour la première fois et sa mère était relativement inquiète. »**

**« Et pour les autres ? » **continua Hotchner.

« **Dora ne s'était plus présentée à son travail depuis trois jours avant que l'on ne trouve son corps et Nikky... n'avait pas été signalée comme disparue, sa mère pensait qu'elle était dans sa chambre la veille de la découverte de son corps. »**

**« Bien, préparez vos affaires, nous partons pour Hardy. »** annonça Hotchner.

Le jet décolla pour l'Arkansas l'équipe amputée d'Emily Prentiss à son bord. J.J. ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'était pas là mais elle n'avait pas remis les pieds au bureau plusieurs jours durant, appliquant les conseils que l'agent Aaron Hotchner lui avait donnés, à savoir, prendre du recul par rapport **« à tout ça. »**. Il avait prononcé ses mots après qu'elle eut craquée dans le bureau de son supérieur alors qu'on lui demandait de faire un choix sur son future au sein de l'équipe. Le choix semblait être pris, J.J. Était dans l'avion qui l'amenait vers une nouvelle affaire, laissant derrière elle Henri à sa mère, et à Garcia, au cas où. La marraine était ravie de cette promotion, au point de ne pas tenir son rôle de contact avec la presse et les médias dans cette mission, c'est Erin Strauss, qui dormait dans le jet à quelques fauteuils de là, qui avait accepté de prendre sa place, mais **« uniquement pour cette fois »**. A côté de J.J., Spencer Reid discutait de l'affaire avec David Rossi et Derek Morgan, tandis que Hotch regardait par le hublot, songeur.

L'avion ne pouvant pas atterrir à Hardy, une ville de bien trop petite importance pour disposer d'un aéroport, c'est à Little Rock que le jet du se poser obligeant l'équipe à faire le reste de la route en voiture par équipe de trois. Rossi, Hotchner, et Strauss prendrait la première voiture, tandis que Morgan, Reid, et J.J. seraient dans la seconde. Le trajet devait durer environ trois heures et demi et c'est Morgan qui avait décidé de prendre le volant dans leur voiture pour les deux premières heures, tandis que Hotch conduisait l'autre voiture.

J.J. Assise à la droite de Morgan se lança et osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la réunion du matin :

**« Où est Emily ? »**

Se fut le silence qui s'installa laissant imaginer le pire puis enfin Morgan le rompit.

**« Prentiss a pris un vol pour Londres. Un ancien ami à elle, Clyde Easter, voulait la voir pour parler de certaines choses avec elle. »**

J.J. Hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. Son regard se porta sur la boite à gants puis sur la route, comme lorsqu'elle venait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre pour quelque chose qu'elle était censée savoir. Ainsi Prentiss avait préféré Londres à eux. La nouvelle n'aurait pas du l'étonner, elle avait senti qu'Emily n'était plus vraiment la même depuis qu'elle avait réintégrée l'équipe après la mise en scène de sa mort, peut-être que Londres lui permettrait de se reconstruire, peut-être qu'elle devait s'éloigner d'eux pour mieux renaître mais elle lui en voulait de la laisser seule même si elle savait que la place ne serait pas vacante indéfiniment. La preuve en était que Strauss assurait l'intérim en attendant qu'un nouvel agent soit intégré.

**« J.J. ? Ici la terre. » **une voix la sortie de sa réflexion. Derek Morgan avait stoppé la voiture sur un parking de stationnement.

**« Oh pardon Morgan. »**

**« Je te demandais si tu voulais conduire ou si tu préférais prendre le risque de laisser Spencer le faire. » **

J.J. sourit, Spencer au volant était une chose qu'ils voyaient assez rarement, lui-même préférant les transports en commun.

**« Je conduis, pas de soucis. »**

Elle détacha sa ceinture et sortit du pick-up noir. Se dégourdir les jambes lui faisait un bien fou, d'autant plus qu'il leur restait encore une bonne heure de route.

**« Ça va vous ? »** demanda Hotchner au trio.

**« Oui, oui. » **répondit J.J. tentant de soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Hotch.

**« Reid nous faisait un état des lieux de l'Arkansas et de Hardy. » **ajouta Morgan avec un sourire entendu à son patron.

**« Le nom de l'Etat vient du sioux et signif... » **

**« C'est bon Reid, on a compris. » **s'empressa de dire Morgan avant de revivre l'exposé détaillé de Spencer sur la production de soja dans l'État. Habitué aux réflexions de son collègue sur ses connaissances et sa capacité à les restituer Reid se tut et mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

**« Bien, nous serons dans moins de deux heures au commissariat de Hardy. » **conclut Hotch avant de retourner vers sa voiture, signifiant par là que la pause était terminée. Il lança les clefs de la voiture à Rossi qui se mit au volant, Strauss toujours derrière eux.

**« Je ne voudrais pas être à leur place. »** lança Morgan en jetant un regard à Strauss. Il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il se dirigea vers la place passager à l'avant du véhicule, Reid remonta à l'arrière, tandis que J.J. prenait place derrière le volant, réglant son siège et les rétroviseurs du véhicule à ses besoins, elle n'avait pas la carrure d'un Derek Morgan.

Elle démarra la voiture et suivit celle conduite par Rossi qui les précédait, se concentrant sur la route en chassant les pensées parasites.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à Hardy, le voyage avait été long et, bien que la fatigue se fasse sentir, tous savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas de repos avant un bon moment. J.J. gara la voiture à côté de celle de Rossi, non loin du commissariat de police. Le bâtiment était plutôt petit mais une foule de journalistes, sans doute venue de tous l'État se trouvait devant et, tel un troupeau de moutons, elle se tourna vers l'équipe du FBI lorsque celle-ci apparut dans leur champ de vision en bêlant une foule de questions toutes plus difficiles à comprendre les unes que les autres dans le brouhaha incessant. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, les journalistes restèrent dehors.

**« Et bien, si le coupable voulait une couverture médiatique, il doit être satisfait. »** soupira Morgan.

**« On n'a pas réussi à les déloger de là depuis la découverte du corps de Nikki. » **répondit une voix dans son dos. **« Sofia Cohen, directrice de ce bureau. »**

La femme qui venait de se présenter avait une quarantaine d'année, elle portait l'uniforme bleu de la police et un badge sur lequel était brodé le drapeau rouge avec un losange blanc à bordure bleu étoilée et la devise de l'Arkansas : _le peuple gouverne_.

**« Agent Aaron Hotchner**, se présenta le chef de l'équipe, **voici l'agent chargée des relations publiques dans cette affaire, Erin Strauss et les agents Jarreau, Rossi, Morgan, et le docteur Reid. ». **Chacun leva la main pour se signaler, comme des écoliers. Spencer afficha même le petit sourire de circonstances. **« Où pouvons nous nous installer ? »** continua l'agent Hotchner.

L'officier de police leur désigna une pièce qui devait être, en tant normal, une sorte de salle de repos.

**« C'est la seule de disponible. »** s'excusa t-elle.

**« Ce sera parfait. »** déclara Hotch en s'emparant des lieux. **« Pourrions nous avoir deux tableaux ? »**

Sofia Cohen demanda à deux de ses subordonnés d'en trouver et de la placer dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils firent quelques minutes plus tard.

**« Vous avez déjà interrogé les proches des victimes ? »** demanda Hotch.

**« Oui, les parents de Nikki sont ici en ce moment même d'ailleurs si vous voulez leur parler. Je peux faire venir ceux d'Amber, et le mari de Dora si vous le souhaitez. »**

**« Ça serait bien, merci. »** se contenta t-il de répondre.

L'officier Cohen quitta la pièce pour son bureau afin de téléphoner aux familles des victimes pendant que les agents du FBI prenaient leurs quartiers dans ce qui deviendrait leur bureau le temps de l'affaire, en espérant que cela soit le moins longtemps possible. Spencer, aidée par J.J. commençait à mettre les photos des victimes sur le tableau, notant les noms et les informations les concernant, il plaça la carte de la région à côté de celles-ci pour tenter de trouver la ''zone de confort'' du criminel.

Hotch regardait ses agents, il allait répartir les tâches à l'équipe pour tenter d'établir, au plus vite, un profil.

**« Mme Strauss, Dave, vous irez parler aux familles des victimes. Reid et J.J. vous restez ici et vous tentez d'établir un profil avec ce qu'on a. Voyez avec Garcia pour recouper les données qu'elle aurait pu trouver. Morgan, tu viens avec moi pour examiner l'endroit où les corps ont été retrouvés. »**

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit à la tâche.J.J. composa le numéro du bureau de Garcia.

**« Pénélope Garcia, magicienne aux multiples talents, j'écoute ! » **répondit la voix joyeuse de Pénélope Garcia.

**« Salut Garcia, tu pourrais nous rendre un service ? » **demanda J.J..

**« Tout ce que tu veux ma grande. »**

**« Tu peux me donner tout ce que tu trouves sur les victimes ? En essayant de recouper pour voir si elles avaient des choses en commun ? »**

**« Tu me sous-estime J.J... J'ai déjà commencé à éplucher le passé des victimes, et elles n'avaient rien de commun à première vue. Je continue de chercher. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« De rien ma grande. Ça va toi ? » **demanda la spécialiste de l'informatique d'un ton plus doux.

**« Oui ça va, je retourne travailler. » **répondit J.J. pour ne pas inquiéter son amie, mais sa voix était chevrotante, trahissant un certain malaise. Elle était loin de son bébé pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Will et, comme à leur habitude, elle ne savait pas quand il rentrerait, enfin si... Quand le criminel sera saisi et pour y arriver rapidement il fallait travailler... La voix de Garcia la ramena à la réalité :

**« Ok ma grande. Allez je me remets au boulot. »**

**« Merci Garcia. »**

La conversation se stoppa là. J.J. regarda son téléphone, elle avait envie de téléphoner à sa mère pour demander comment allez Henri mais à l'heure actuelle il devait être à l'école. Elle s'appuya sur une table pour souffler un peu. Elle était là pour travailler, attraper les méchants, et sauver des vies pour éviter que d'autres familles ne soient endeuillées par la perte d'un proche.

**« J.J. ? »** Spencer faisait des signes de main pour la reconcentrer sur lui et sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

**« Hein ? Oh pardon Spencer, tu disais ? »**

**« Je revenais à ce que tu avais dit sur le fait qu'ils leurs ferme les yeux et joint leurs mains sur leur poitrine, tu vois ? »**

C'est vrai, personne ne l'avait fait remarquer mais il avait joint les mains des victimes. Spencer s'empressa d'ajouter.

**« Il ne l'a pas fait n'importe comment, mais comme les gisants dans les églises en Europe. »**

**« Tu es sûr ? »** J.J. S'approcha des photos, effectivement les mains des victimes étaient jointes comme celles des gisants mais à côté du corps de la dernière victime J.J. remarqua quelque chose d'autre.

**« Spencer, tu vois ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Spencer s'approcha de la photo en plissant les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir ce que c'était mais sans y parvenir. J.J. fouillait dans les pièces à conviction qu'on leur avait donné mais rien ne correspondait.

Il sortit son téléphone.

**« Hotch, c'est Reid. Où êtes vous ? Dans le parc, là où ils ont retrouvé Nikki, sur les photos on voit quelque chose. Est-ce que vous pouvez chercher de votre côté ? On ne le trouve pas dans les pièces qu'on nous a confiées. Merci. »**

Il se tourna vers J.J. qui regardait les photos avec attention. Elle se plongeait dans le travail, à s'y noyer. Tout le monde dans l'équipe avait eut son lot de tragédies que ce soit des meurtres, des maladies, de la folie, des viols, de la dépendance aux drogues, tous avaient soufferts et ils s'en étaient sortis, même mieux, ils avaient choisi de combattre ceux qui infligeaient les douleurs aux autres et c'était de là qu'ils tiraient leur force, c'était là qu'elle trouvera celle de continuer parce qu'ils se battaient pour la Vie.

Elle tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Spencer et le gratifia d'un sourire lorsque le téléphone de ce dernier sonna.

**« Spencer, c'est un chapelet. » **


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahhhhhh ! Me revoilà ! (après presque quatre mois, plus personne n'y croyez, moi la première, mais non, je suis là). Je ne m'étalerai pas sur les raisons de ma longue absence mais sachez que je n'ai pas lâché l'histoire (et en plus j'ai même fait des recherches! Ça me poursuivez la nuit), sachez seulement que je suis désolée et que je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre/jour sauf les week-ends (oui le septième jour même Dieu se reposa). Merci pour vos reviews, et place à un chapitre plus centré sur J.J. mais je en vous gâche pas la suite en spoilant inutilement._

**_Chapitre 4 - Repos bien mérité?_**

L'hôtel était d'une gamme très moyenne, restriction budgétaire, une chambre pour deux. Hotch et Rossi, Morgan et Spencer, malgré les vives protestations de ce dernier et J.J. et Straus. La perspective de partager sa chambre avec Erin Straus n'enchantait pas plus que ça ni l'une, ni l'autre des femmes, au point que Straus avait décidé de négocier avec la réception une nouvelle chambre pour elle même dès qu'ils eurent mis le pied dans le hall de l'hôtel.

**« Quelle chance ! Tu vas avoir une chambre pour toi. » **s'avança Spencer, la mine faussement jalouse, sans doute irrité par la perspective qu'il avait de passer plusieurs nuits en compagnie du très convoité par les demoiselles (et pas que) Derek Morgan, celui qui, dans l'équipe, était sans doute le plus à ses antipodes. Morgan, le sac de sport qui lui servait de valise à la main lui dit sur un ton faussement vexée.

**« Oh Spencer, tu vas me vexer, à croire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour partager ta chambre. ».**

Ils sourirent et posèrent leurs valises en attendant que Straus ait fini de récupérer les clefs, ce qui fut fait assez rapidement.

**« Bien, **dit-elle, **comme c'était convenu, Aaron et David, vous partagerez votre chambre, Reid et Morgan également quand à vous J.J., exceptionnellement, vous aurez votre chambre, et moi la mienne, j'ai estimé que cela serait plus agréable pour chacune. Nous sommes tous sur le même étage. ». **

Tous acquiescèrent et prirent le parti d'aller s'installer la journée avait été longue, trop longue. J.J. se posa sur son lit et prit son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de sa mère.

**« Allô ? C'est Jennifer maman. Comment va Henry ? Il dort ? C'est bien. Embrasse le pour moi, dis lui qu'il me manque, que je l'aime, et que je rentre bientôt. Oui ça va maman. Je dois te laisser. Au revoir. »**

Depuis qu'elle avait repris le travail J.J. ne voulait pas s'attarder au téléphone avec sa mère, elle ne souhaitait pas essuyer les critiques par rapport à son absence pour Henry, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu encore. Son travail comptait plus que tout pour elle.

Pour se changer les idées et retirer les événements de la journée, elle alla prendre une douche. La salle de bain de la chambre était digne d'un hôtel basique, un lavabo, des toilettes, et une douche, le tout presque « trois en un », elle aurait pu se laver les dents en se douchant assise sur les toilettes le gain d'espace. Elle laissa ses vêtements secs en dehors du cabinet de douche, avec la serviette, inutile de la mouiller puis elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et commença à laisser partir son stress, et toutes les pensées qui lui occupaient l'esprit. L'eau avait cette vertu apaisante qui effaçait un temps le « trop plein ». Elle coupa l'eau et essora ses longs cheveux blonds avant d'entrouvrir la porte, cherchant à tâtons sa serviette de bain, qu'elle attrapa rapidement. Elle s'enveloppa dedans puis sortie. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule la lumière des lampes de chevet l'éclairait. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour sortir son sèche cheveux, puis elle le brancha.

Dans une des chambres voisines Aaron Hotchner venait d'appeler son fils, Jack. Contrairement à Henry, Jack n'était pas encore couché, il venait de dîner et s'apprêtait à aller lire un livre pour l'école. Jack lui avait raconté sa journée, et Aaron Hotchner, d'habitude si sérieux faisait tomber le masque en souriant au monde de son fils, sa joie de vivre. Il raccrocha et fit face à David Rossi, son vieil ami qui venait de revenir dans la chambre après avoir laissé son ami seul pour qu'il puisse parler à son fils.

**« Que penses-tu que nous puissions trouver à dîner dans cette ville. »** lança Rossi.

Aaron regarda l'italo-américain et dit :

**« Il doit bien y avoir un restaurant italien. ».** Pour Hotch tout ce qui vendait des pâtes ou des pizzas était considéré comme restaurant italien.

**« Et bien cherchons donc une pizzeria. » **dit Rossi avant d'ajouter. **« Je vais voir si Reid et Morgan veulent venir, tu peux te charger de J.J. Et Straus ? »**

Hotch acquiesça et ajouta un **« Bien sûr. »** avant de retirer sa cravate et de changer de chemise. Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire une tâche sur son costume.

Il sortie de la chambre et verrouilla la porte avant d'aller frapper à celle d'Erin Straus. Elle apparut peu après dans l'entrebâillement.

**« Nous voulions aller manger un peu avec l'équipe, si cela vous dit de vous joindre à nous, vous êtes la bienvenue. »**

Elle le regarda, pinça ses lèvres et répondit : **« Désolée Aaron, je me suis commandée un plat de nouilles chinoises. Passez une bonne soirée. »** et elle ferma la porte.

Hotchner continua alors en allant vers la chambre de J.J., passant devant celle de Morgan et Reid où il entendait Rossi parler plus fort que les jérémiades de Spencer sur le « plus jamais je ne veux une chambre avec lui ». Il arriva devant la porte J.J. Dont le sèche-cheveux venait de s'éteindre. Il frappa et se prit à ajouter :

**« J.J., c'est Hotch. »**

Il entendit des pas et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit. J.J. avait retiré ses vêtements de la journée pour passer une tenue plus agréable et passe partout, elle portait un jean un peu passé et un pull rouge. Elle regarda son supérieur avec un œil inquisiteur.

**« Je voulais te proposer d'aller manger avec le reste de l'équipe si ça te dit. »**

J.J. sourit doucement, manger avec le reste de l'équipe était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient tous assez régulièrement avant, ça allait être la première fois depuis la mort de Will, et la première fois sans Prentiss.

**« Je ne préfère pas Hotch, je suis un peu fatiguée, je préférerai rester et me reposer, pour être en forme pour l'enquête. ». **

Hotch la regarda, il avait du mal à croire à son excuse mais il ne dit rien, c'était son droit, après tout si elle ne voulait pas. Finalement il lui dit :

**« Si tu as besoin Straus est dans sa chambre. Nous ne serons pas absents longtemps. »**

J.J. hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord et dit :

**« Passez une bonne soirée. »** avant de fermer la porte devant Hotch qui resta un instant seul face à elle. Il finit par rejoindre les autres dans le hall de l'hôtel, ensembles ils sortirent dans les rues sombres de Hardy à la recherche d'une pizzeria.

Dans sa chambre, J.J. les avait regardé s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Ils formaient un groupe de cinq hommes sans aucun rapport entre eux à première vue... Tellement différents et pourtant si proches. Ils formaient une petite famille et ils vivaient ensembles comme une cellule à part. Elle se souvenait des fêtes qu'elle avait passé au bureau plutôt qu'avec ses proches... Sa gorge se serra un instant. Elle avait été absente souvent et pourtant Will avait toujours tout fait pour qu'Henry ne le ressente pas. Les larmes perlèrent mais elle se ressaisit, il ne fallait pas penser à ça, et pourtant c'était le seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait être faible et penser à elle, d'autant plus que Straus avait pris une chambre à part alors J.J. laissa perler les larmes aux coins de ses yeux en ressortant la photo format carte d'identité de Will et Henry, celle du photomaton qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son porte-feuille. Elle laissa remonter en elle les souvenirs enfouis et se laissa doucement emporter dans le monde des rêves.

**« Elle n'a pas voulu ? » ** lança Rossi. Hotch lui confirma d'un mouvement de tête. « **Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? » **continua t-il tout regardant la carte du restaurant **_Bella Notte_** qu'ils avaient déniché.

**« Elle se repose, l'enquête est éprouvante pour elle. »** lâcha Aaron Hotchner. **« Que penses-tu de la quatre fromages Dave ? »**

**« J'espère qu'elle est meilleure que ce que la description a l'air d'en dire. »** lui répondit Rossi en souriant.

**« Une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise »** lança Reid à la serveuse.

**« Deux. » **reprit Morgan.

**« Une pizza quatre fromages. »** pour Hotch.

**« une pizza marguerita. »** finit Rossi tout en rendant les cartes. **« J'espère que ce soir vous comprendrez pourquoi l'Italie est le pays de la gastronomie. » **s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

**« Il me semblait que c'était la France. » **lança le docteur Spencer Reid sur un ton de défi à l'italien de l'équipe, et la petite troupe parti en débat.

Il n'était pas loin de dix heures du soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et regagnèrent leurs chambres. Reid et Morgan ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre tandis que Rossi leur lançait un : **« ne vous battez pas, j'ai horreur de devoir me lever la nuit. »**. Manifestement si l'Italie était le pays des pizzas, elle produisait aussi quelques bouteilles et Rossi semblait un peu plus joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire, sans doute que la fatigue n'était pas étrangère à tout ça.

Hotch ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra, Rossi ferma la porte et le regarda un instant.

**« ça va Aaron ? »**

Hotch s'assit sur son lit et dit.

**« Beaucoup de changements ces derniers temps, c'est tout. »**

**« Tu t'inquiètes pour J.J. ? »**

Hotch le regarda, son vieil ami lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était le soucis d'avoir des amis profilers. Voyant qu'il avait touché le point sensible Rossi continua :

**« Tu es sans doute celui qui comprends le mieux ce par quoi elle peut passer Aaron, laisse lui le temps de revenir vers nous. ».**

Hotch lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, et David Rossi estima la conversation close.

**« Bon je vais aller me doucher dans notre merveilleuse douche digne de la meilleure des balnéothérapie après une pareille journée. »**

**« Tu as bien raison Dave, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »**

Une fois son ami sous la douche, Hotch sortit de la chambre et regagna le couloir. Il faisait noir et seule les néons des issues de secours brillaient, c'était sinistre, et un frisson parcouru son échine. Il avança vers la chambre de J.J. et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Hotch, J.J., surprise, le regarda un instant **« Hotch ! »** s'exclama t-elle.

**« Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. » **lui lança t-il.

**« ça va bien, merci. »** elle avait encore les yeux rouges mais ils ne pleuraient plus. **« Spencer vient de m'apporter un reste de pâtes à la bolognaise. »**

En effet, derrière elle se trouvait le jeune docteur Spencer Reid qui fit un petit signe à son patron avant de dire : **« Bon ben je vais retourner me coucher moi. »** tout en s'éclipsant entre les deux autres membres de son équipe.

**« A demain Reid » **lancèrent à l'unisson J.J. et Hotch avant de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre.

**« Tu veux entrer ? »** lui proposa J.J.

Hotch accepta et pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme.

**« Comment va Henry ? » **lui demanda t-il.

**« Il dormait quand j'ai appelé ma mère... mais sinon il a l'air d'aller, l'école se passe bien. »**

Hotch la regarda, il connaissait tout ça, les coups de fils à Jack qui dormait, les absences...

**« Il est encore petit, bientôt il veillera plus tard. Jack commence juste à avoir la permission de vingt et une heure. »** dit-il.

C'était rare qu'Aaron Hotchner parle de Jack, c'était un peu son 'jardin secret', la deuxième face du Hotch très sérieux qui était aussi un papa très attentionné pour son petit garçon. Il continua.

**« Les débuts n'ont pas été faciles. C'est la sœur d'Haley qui le gardait. J'avais un peu la sensation de lui voler, sa sœur, et sa vie en lui confiant Jack et puis j'ai compris que c'était une manière de continuer à faire vivre Haley au travers de lui pour chacun d'entre nous. »**

Il se tut. J.J. le regarda sans un mot elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, alors Hotch continua.

**« Haley et moi on était séparés. Non pas parce qu'on ne s'aimait plus mais parce qu'on ne se voyait plus, j'étais marié avec elle mais également avec mon travail au bureau. Je n'ai pas su lui accorder le temps qu'elle méritait et c'est ma faute si elle n'est plus là. »**

Le visage si dur du Hotch habituel craqua un instant, laissant tomber quelques secondes le masque.

**« Après tout ça, il a été difficile de continuer, les remords, les regrets... Cet accord que j'avais pas passé et qui aurait pu la sauver... Je voulais me consacrer à ma famille, au final il ne restait que Jack,... et puis vous... ». **

J.J. le regardait énoncer des faits et des vérités qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se souvenait du Hotch qui avait entendu sa femme mourir en direct au téléphone, celui, aveuglé par la haine avait tué son assassin, avant d'aller enterrer celle qu'il avait aimé depuis de si nombreuses années et de qui il avait un fils. Elle se souvenait qu'ils, l'équipe, avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il était revenu.

**« Hotch, comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire pour passer par dessus tout ça ? »**

Elle ne savait pas. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que lui ?

**« J'ai continué de croire que ce qu'on faisait était bien et que quelque part ma place était là. »**

Un instant le silence se fit sans qu'un seul mot ne vienne le perturber puis Hotch ajouta :

**« C'est pour sauver des vies qu'on travaille. Sauver des vies comme celle de Haley, comme celle de William, comme celles des jeunes filles de l'affaire sur laquelle on est. C'est pour que d'autres puissent reconstruire la leur et qu'au final nous n'ayons pas fait tout ça en vain. ».**


	5. Chapter 5

_De retour, comme promis. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour reprendre le rythme et revenir à une bonne narration, mais l'histoire va bientôt décoller un peu sans que je me perde trop, je l'espère, dans les détails. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui me lisent._

**Chapitre 5 - Impasse**

Le réveil avait sonné depuis longtemps et toute l'équipe était à présent réunie dans la salle que le commissariat avait mis à leur disposition. Straus était appuyée contre le tableau, négociant avec Hotch et Rossi ce qu'elle devrait annoncer aux journalistes. De leur côté, Reid, Morgan, et J.J. étaient en ligne avec Garcia qui avait fait les recherches demandées par Reid la veille, à savoir les groupuscules religieux auxquels pourraient appartenir les victimes. Depuis la découverte du chapelet sur les photos c'était devenu un des éléments clefs de la réflexion du génie de l'équipe tandis que Morgan pensait que ça n'avait sans doute pas grand chose à voir. J.J., de son côté, regardait les photos des victimes comme si elles allaient parler par delà la tombe pour dénoncer leur bourreau.

Straus sortit de la pièce, la mine sérieuse, au final, en remplaçant J.J. auprès des journalistes, elle avait sans doute trouvé quelque chose qui lui allait plutôt bien, la mine sévère qu'elle affichait constamment semblait freiner les questions d'une presse bien trop avide de scandales et c'était quelque chose que l'équipe apprécier.

**« Hotch, Garcia n'a rien trouvé dans les groupes religieux que fréquentaient les victimes, à part qu'elles ont toutes été dans des églises différentes mais pas de secte ou quoi que ce soit en commun. »**

L'agent Aaron Hotchner le regarda et dit :

**« Dis à Garcia de recouper les noms des pasteurs, de leurs familles, des pratiquants ayant changés d'église ou de communauté plusieurs fois pour se trouver avec les victimes. »**

**« ça risque de nous faire quelques noms quand même. »** lui répondit Reid

**« C'est le but. »**

La conversation s'arrêta là et Reid prit son portable pour contacter Pénélope Garcia restée près de ses ordinateurs pour lui faire part de la requête de son supérieur.

De son côté Hotch était aller se placer près de Morgan, Rossi, et J.J., qui contemplaient en silence les tableaux.

**« Quelque chose de nouveau ? »**

**« En dehors du fait que notre suspect se prend pour Jack l'Éventreur ? » **demanda Morgan.

**« Morgan ! »** s'exclama J.J. **« Il serait peut-être bon d'aller voir les églises qu'elles fréquentaient quand même Hotch. »**

**« Elle a raison, »** confirma Rossi. **« En attendant de savoir si les communautés ont des rapports entre elles, allons voir l'image qu'elles donnaient aux autres membres. »**

**« Très bien. Dave, Morgan, vous irez ensemble faire le tour des communautés ecclésiales. »**

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel, il détestait par dessus tout les églises depuis qu'il avait perdu sa Foi en Dieu, contrairement à Rossi qui pratiquait de temps en temps. Ils sortirent laissant Hotch, J.J., Reid, et Straus, nouvellement revenue de sa conférence de presse.

**« Les journalistes veulent savoir si la population féminine de la ville peut encore sortir dehors. » **dit-elle. Elle soupira et ajouta : **« Quand on pense que ce monstre s'en ai pris à une femme enceinte... »**

J.J. la regarda et dit : **« comment ça ? » **

**« Et bien le mari de Dora nous a annoncé qu'elle portait un enfant, à 47 ans, avec les risques qu'une grossesse pareille comporte et que les docteurs lui avaient diagnostiqués une malformation non-viable. »**

Hotch regarda Erin Straus comme si elle venait de lui mettre un coup sur la tête, comme cela se faisait il que ni elle, ni Rossi n'ai jugé bon de leur signaler ce genre de détails ?

**« Le mari de Dora me l'a confié alors que l'agent Rossi était déjà en train de repartir. » **ajouta t-elle sentant le reproche dans les yeux de ses collègues.

Hotch sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Garcia :

**« Pénélope Garcia toujours à votre service. » **lança la voix à l'autre bout du combiner.

**« Garcia tu peux me sortir les relevés médicaux des victimes et leurs passages en clinique ? »**

**« C'est comme si c'était fait. »**

La communication coupa, Pénélope Garcia rappellerait quand elle aura du nouveau. En attendant tous les agents se regardaient comme si ce nouvel élément débloquait un nouveau chemin.

**« Hotch... »** J.J. commença **« je pense qu'on tient là plus qu'une simple piste... »**.

**« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« Le meurtrier leur a retiré l'utérus, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il voulait sans doute récupérer quelque chose, quelque chose comme un bébé. »**.

Reid la regarda, ouvrant la bouche mais c'est Straus qui continua :

**« Ridicule, le bébé n'avait que quelques moi et n'était pas viable du tout, c'est sans doute un malade qui a manqué d'affection maternelle quand il était enfant. »**

**« J.J. a raison »** lança Spencer, **« il y a sans doute par là une volonté de récupérer le fœtus ou l'endroit qui le porte. »**

Le téléphone sonna :

**« Petit génie, c'est Garcia, il y a plusieurs familles qui ont changé de communauté religieuse mais un des pasteur de la région officie dans plusieurs groupes de soutien, c'est Marwin Telleur. »**

**« Tu as fiat des recherches sur lui ? »** demanda Hotch.

**« Évidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Marwin était enfant de chœur, aucun acte de délinquance, pas même un appel à la lutte anti-avortement bien qu'il semble que ce soit un « pro-vie ». »**

**« Merci Garcia. »** lui dit Hotch, **« Rappel nous quand tu as du nouveau. »**

Il coupa la communication et regarda les autres membres de son équipe.

**« Si c'est bien lui on risque d'avoir du mal à l'attraper. » **finit par dire Straus, s'attirant une fois de plus le regard noir de l'agent Hotchner qui décrocha son téléphone pour appeler l'agent Rossi.

**« Dave, ça se passe bien ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré le pasteur Marwin Telleur ? Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il pourrait être impliqué là-dedans. »**

Une autre sonnerie coupa court à la conversation, c'était Garcia.

**« Autant pour moi, ce Marwin Telleur n'a rien d'un enfant de chœur, il est l'ex dirigeant d'un mouvement anti-avortement, limite sectaire qui faisait sauter les cliniques et qui est dans le viseur pour la mort d'un médecin et de plusieurs infirmière au Texas il y a une dizaine d'années. A l'époque il ne s'appellait pas Marwin Telleur mais Hugh Desen. Sa secte se chargeait de récupérer les femmes qui ne souhaitaient pas garder les enfants qu'elles portaient pour les faire changer d'avis. La plupart du temps ce sont les familles qui les envoyaient. »**

Garcia se tut un instant, le temps de déglutir puis reprit :

**« Il semble qu'il est remonté une sorte d'association pour les femmes qui sont dans le doute quant au fait de garder leurs enfants jusqu'au terme. Il ne tient pas de registre mais les comptes bancaires des trois victimes ont un virement à son nom.». **

**« Faire un virement à quelqu'un, en dehors d'une intrigante coïncidence ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier. » **dit Straus et Hotch fut forcer de constater qu'elle avait raison, d'autant plus que Morgan et Rossi le rappelèrent pour lui dire que, non seulement Marwin Telleur avait un alibi, mais qu'en plus il était vérifiable avec des enregistrements vidéos pour chaque meurtre dans les différentes rues de la ville.

L'enquête revenait à son point de départ et quand l'heure de manger arriva, Hotch laissa les autres partirent à la recherche d'un sandwich/café sans les suivre malgré les protestations de Morgan qui pensait qu'il réfléchirait mieux le ventre plein et la tête aéré loin de la cage à oiseaux qu'on leur avait donné comme bureau.

Quelque chose clochait, il le savait et il avait l'intime conviction que ce Marwin Telleur était trop soucieux de ses alibis pour être vraiment honnête...

**« Hotch... »** J.J. se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, deux gobelets de café fumant dans les mains. **« je crois que j'ai une idée. »**.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, merci beaucoup. J'ai une seconde histoire en tête, ce qui risque de ralentir u p eu les publications, le temps que je pose à plat tout ça. Il s'agira d'une histoire centrée sur Reid. _

_Trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre 6._

**Chapitre 6 – Les fantômes du passé**

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport avait été longue, incroyablement longue, et silencieuse. Chacun avait observé scrupuleusement le paysage comme si ils cherchaient dans la beauté de la nature quelque chose qui contre balancerai avec l'horreur qu'ils avaient découvert lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de mettre la main sur Telleur.

J.J. avait proposé à Hotch de faire infiltrer la secte par un agent, une femme qui aurait raconté ses doutes par rapport à sa grossesse et qui aurait fait part de sa volonté de l'interrompre. Hotch avait trouvé le plan assez convaincant pour faire tomber un meurtrier pour lequel aucun tribunal n'aurai offert un mandat de perquisition et qui semblait bien trop malin pour avoir garder chez lui des preuves l'accablant. Alors il en fut fait ainsi et une des jeunes femmes de la brigade, stagiaire depuis assez peu de temps, fut réquisitionnée. A ce moment là l'idée avait été approuvée par l'équipe mais Morgan avait des doutes. Il trouvait la mission dangereuse pour une bleue de la police, et il avait peur pour sa sécurité mais les images du FBI ayant fait le tour des télévisions locales, il était difficile d'envoyer une femme de l'équipe sur place, d'autant plus que Strauss avait largement passé l'âge de faire des enfants et il trouvait J.J. Trop faible pour endosser ce genre de rôle, alors il avait accepté, bien malgré lui, sans savoir que J.J. avait proposé à Hotch d'être l'appât mais qu'il avait refusé...

**« C'est hors de question. » **Lui avait-il dit. J.J. l'avait regardé tout en continuant d'argumenter pour que ce soit elle et non une jeune femme lambda.

**« Mais si ça tourne mal... »**

**« Et bien nous serons juste derrière elle pour la protéger, mais c'est hors de question que tu y ailles J.J.. »**

Le regard dur et le ton sans appel de son supérieur avait arrêté J.J. dans son idée d'être l'appât mais elle proposa autre chose.

**« Je peux l'accompagner ? Comme une copine qui veut aider son amie ? »**

Hotch la regarda sans rien dire, il ne savait pas si il devait prendre son insistance comme un acte réfléchit ou comme une manière de prouver à l'équipe que J.J. était là, et bien là.

**« Je vais réfléchir. »** lança t-il. C'était un pas en avant pour J.J. qui savourait sa « petite victoire ». Hotch était alors sorti de la pièce et avait parlé avec son vieil ami, David Rossi. Pour Rossi il était clair que J.J. cherchait à réintégrer l'équipe tout en prouvant qu'elle n'était pas finie. Si la démarche d'accompagner l'appât ne le gênait pas alors il lui dit d'accepter, après tout J.J. avait voulu revenir au boulot, elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait. Hotch avait donc accepté un peu malgré lui mais suivant l'avis de celui qu'il considérait comme de bons conseils.

Tout avait alors bien commencé, la jeune fille et J.J. était allées à la clinique, habillées comme de jeunes adultes et elles avaient commencé à suivre le plan. Les micros étaient sur J.J. au cas où il faudrait ôter quelques vêtements à l'appât et dans le but de ne lui faire courir aucun ou presque, risques. J.J. devait se tenir prêt d'elle autant que faire ce peu mais aucune des deux n'étaient armées, car, comme l'avait fait remarquer Morgan, pour quelqu'un qui se voulait sans reproches Telleur avait fait installé un portique de sécurité à l'entrée de son cabinet « au cas où », avait-il dit à Rossi et Morgan lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé.

Elles étaient rentrées sans soucis, tout s'était bien passé, le questionnaire, les premiers rendez-vous. Elles étaient infiltrées depuis quelques jours déjà à l'intérieur de la petite secte quand Telleur avait fini par découvrir le pot aux roses. Le micro de J.J. avait transmis plusieurs détonations avant de couper définitivement. De l'autre côté toute l'équipe était restée bouche bée. Que s'était-il passé ? Morgan avait été le premier à courir à l'intérieur, arme au poing, Hotch à se suite, et Rossi et Reid derrière eux. Strauss était restée à la transmission, presque paralysée par le choc, et, au final, contente de ne pas avoir à courir.

Ouvrant les portes de la sorte de couvent qui leur servait d'abris aux futures jeunes mamans, une à une, Morgan et Hotch avait trouvé la jeune stagiaire de la police au sol, inconsciente, mais en vie. Premier soulagement. Mais il manquait J.J. alors que son téléphone portable était là, sur le sol, en miette, le mouchard à l'intérieur réduit au silence. Reid et Rossi étaient dans l'entrebâillement.

**« J.J. A disparue. » **lança Hotch à ses camarades, sans que sa voix ne se défasse de son calme naturel mais ceux qui le connaissait savaient que c'était une façade et ses yeux trahissaient l'inquiétude.

La police avait bouclé le périmètre, interrogeant les pensionnaires et fouillant les voitures, chaque minute qui passait était une chance en moins de retrouver J.J. vivante et l'équipe le savait au point que même Reid ne sortait pas ses statistiques. La jeune stagiaire avait retrouvée peu à peu ses esprits à l'hôpital où elle était soignée. Elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs ce qui s'était passé mais le choc et la perte de connaissance ne laissait que peu d'espoirs aux membres de la B.A.U..

**« Vous n'auriez jamais du laisser partir mademoiselle Jarreau sans armes. » **avait reproché Strauss à Hotch qui acceptait la critique sans répondre. Pour lui l'important n'était pas là, il devait d'abord retrouver leur coéquipière avant même de songer à ses responsabilités là dedans.

Pendant que Strauss continuait de s'égosiller en rappelant à chacun sa place et oubliant par là, la sienne Rossi entra dans la pièce.

**« Aaron, ils ont retrouvé J.J. »**

C'est à l'hôpital de l'État voisin qu'elle avait été déposée. Telleur ne s'était même pas caché aux caméras mais il avait bien vite disparu, laissant à J.J. ses plaques du F.B.I. qui avait permis aux infirmiers de contacter la police et de retrouver la trace de l'équipe. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils avaient quitté la ville, pour rejoindre J.J. et parce que le principal suspect n'était plus sous la même juridiction. Ils étaient parti avec l'amer sensation du travail inachevé mais l'immense soulagement de savoir que leur collègue était en vie et prise en charge par un service hospitalier. Et pourtant ils avaient tous l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas mais personne ne voulait en parler.

C'est après leur voyage en avion et leur arrivé à l'hôpital qu'ils avaient miraculeusement retrouvé la parole. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu J.J. allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux ouverts, consciente et qui leur adressait un pâle mouvement de la main pour les remercier d'être venus.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce, Morgan lui posant sa main réconfortante sur la sienne, Reid lui adressant un sourire gêné, sans doute par le tumulte ambiant, Strauss un sourire qu'elle voulait chaleureux, Rossi avec cette chaleur que seule un père pouvait avoir, et Hotch qui se tenait près de la porte. Pour lui l'affaire ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il fit sortir les autres et Strauss proposa de chercher un hôtel pour la nuit, Hotch l'en remercia et Rossi se proposa de superviser son choix pour éviter une nouvelle cohabitation. Ainsi Hotch se retrouva en face de J.J.. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit :

**« Je suis désolée Hotch. »**

Il eut un pâle sourire et rétorqua :

**« Je pense que c'est à moi de l'être, je n'aurai pas du te laisser partir comme ça. Mais pour l'instant ne parlons pas des regrets, est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à ton arrivée à l'hôpital ? »**

Alors J.J. raconta. Elle raconta comment Telleur était entré, comment il avait tiré sur la stagiaire avant d'ouvrir le feu sur elle et de jeter son téléphone sur le sol où il avait explosé. Ensuite elle se souvint qu'elle avait voyagé, un peu, sans trop savoir où. Et puis il l'avait laissé là, plus vraiment consciente, en hurlant qu'un agent avait été blessé et en prenant la fuite après.

Hotch n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de lui dire qu'ils allaient rester un peu ici, le temps qu'elle se remette, et il lui confia également que Strauss avait demandé à ce que l'enquête soit déléguée à la police locale, étant donné que Telleur était le coupable, ils n'auraient qu'à l'appréhender pendant qu'eux pourrait rentrer. J.J. hocha la tête et une infirmière demanda à Hotch de sortir, il était temps de la laisser se reposer et téléphoner un peu à Henri et à sa mère pour les rassurer.

Hotch soupira et descendit rejoindre Rossi et les autres. Cette fois-ci Strauss avait trouvé un hôtel où chacun aurait leur chambre mais où ils ne passeraient que deux nuits avant de rentrer.

Ils partirent donc se reposer. Hotch regarda sa chambre, un palais par rapport à celle qu'il avait du partager avec Rossi. On frappa à la porte, c'était Morgan.

**« ça va Hotch ? »** demanda t-il.

Hotch le regarda et dit :

**« ça va Morgan. » **mais son collègue ne le croyait pas.

**« Vous savez on est une équipe, vous pouvez tout nous dire. »**

Il le savait.

**« Hotch, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je sais ce que tout ça fait remonter en vous depuis la mort de Will et encore plus aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous ne pensez qu'à Foyett depuis quelques heures, à la manière dont il vous à, vous même, laissé devant un hôpital avant de prendre en chasse votre ex-femme et votre fils. »**

**« Morgan, arrête. »**

**« Je sais que vous voyez en Henri ce que Jack a souffert... »**

**« Morgan, arrête. » **

**« Je sais tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour tout reconstruire après ça. »**

**« Morgan ça suffit ! »** Hotch avait monté le ton, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça et il savait que Morgan avait raison, toutes les images lui étaient revenues en mémoire et il revoyait le corps ensanglanté de sa femme, il revoyait Foyett, et il se revoyait plein de rage et rempli de vengeance.

Morgan ajouta :

**« Hotch, il a pris le porte-feuille de J.J... »**


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur. _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture._

_(si ça vous intéresse j'écris une fanfiction en anglais, n'hésitez pas à la lire)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Après la tempête  
**

L'équipe était rentrée à Whasington, l'impression que le travail n'était pas fini mais au moins ils étaient tous entier.

J.J. avait eu droit à quelques jours de repos pour se remettre et elle les avait passé à s'occuper d'Henry. Elle l'amenait à l'école, écoutait ses histoires, et lui lisait des contes de fées où le bien triomphait toujours à la fin. C'était une thérapie comme une autre pour combattre ses propres vieux démons.

Il faisait beau cet après-midi et elle avait décidé d'amener Henry jouer au parc non loin de chez eux. Pénélope Garcia avit voulu se joindre à eux et elle avait accepté. C'était son dernier jour avant de reprendre les chemins de Quantico et elle appréciait de le passer avec son fils et son amie.

Garcia chouchoutait Henry, elle venait de lui payer une glace monstrueusement grosse pour un enfant si petit mais J.J. lui passait ses extravagances, c'était Garcia et c'était pour ça qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle l'avait choisi pour prendre soin du petit au cas où... Elle chassa bien vite cette idée et remis un sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit :

**« Maman ! »** Henry lui faisait signe, il lui montrait la glace qu'il tenait fièrement dans ses petites mains.

**« Elle va fondre ! » **lui lança J.J. Il regarda Garcia inquiet. A non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fonde ! Alors il voulut courir vers sa maman pour la manger près d'elle et sa marraine l'accompagna dans cette délicate démarche.

Cette petite bulle de vie était ce qui était le plus précieux pour chacun d'entre eux, des petits moments en dehors du travail, des moments où la vie avait ses droits.

Henry planta sa cuillère en plastique dans la glace et entama sa délicate dégustation sous les yeux de sa mère et de sa marraine quand arriva son parrain, le jeune docteur Spencer Reid.

**« Salut. » **lança t-il en souriant.

**« Reid ! »** lança Garcia **« Voilà que tu me voles mes moments avec mon filleul préféré ! »**

**« C'est J.J. qui m'a dit que je pouvais passer. » **se défendit le petit génie.

Il se pencha vers Henry et dit :

**« C'est une bien grosse glace dis donc ! »**

La bouche pleine de chocolat le petit garçon ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à discuter de choses légères et à jouer avec Henry. J.J. leur en était reconnaissante.

De son côté Aaron Hotchner n'avait pas chômé... Les quelques jours depuis leur retour avaient été consacrés à faire ses rapports sur l'enquête et à transférer le dossier dans une autre juridiction plutôt qu'à s'occuper de Jack qu'il laissait en autonomie assez souvent. Son idylle amoureuse avec Beth battait doucement de l'aile et il sentait que la fin était proche et il ne faisait rien pour tenter de changer les choses, comme si il s'y était résolu au plus profond de lui même. C'était triste car ils avaient eu de bons moments mais Beth et lui ne se voyait presque plus entre son travail et celui de la jeune femme, il sentait que c'était le moment de mettre un terme à ce genre de relation qui n'aboutissait sur rien avant que ça ne soit trop difficile.

A côté de cela, il devait également penser au remplacement d'Emily Prentiss et les bons candidats ne se bousculaient pas au portillon à croire que c'était difficile de trouver du bon personnel.

Il triait les dossiers et parlait avec Rossi de ceux retenus jusqu'à présent.

**« Anderson, Todd, Seaver, ... » **lut David Rossi sur les dossiers.

**« Deux des trois ont déjà travaillé pour nous. » **lui rappela Hotch.

**« Je croyais que Todd était parti au contre terrorisme. »**

**« C'est exact mais elle souhaite ré-intégrer l'équipe. »** lui confirma Hotch

**« Une girouette ? Ça risque d'être délicat si elle nous plante dans quelques mois.»**

Hotch acquiesça et écarta son dossier.

**« Seaver... »** Rossi **« Elle avait rejoint l'équipe d'Andi Swann non ? »**

**« Oui mais elle souhaite réintégrer la brigade. »**

Rossi ne savait trop quoi dire, Ashley Seaver était la fille d'un tueur en série, une bonne agent, certes, mais jeune, impulsive, il lui semblait qu'elle avait plus sa place dans une brigade de terrain.

**« Et ce Anderson ? »**

**« Anderson... nous n'avons jamais travaillé avec lui. »** dit Hotch, omettant le fait que c'était à cause d'une négligence d'Anderson qu'Ellie s'était faite agresser mais Rossi ne connaissait pas Ellie.

**« Tu en penses quoi ? »**

**« J'avoue que je suis partagé. »**

Remplacer quelqu'un n'était jamais une mince affaire au sein de l'unité et l'intégration des nouveaux était toujours longue mais il ne souhaitait pas revoir Strauss sur le terrain.

**« On doit encore m'envoyer quelques dossier, mais pour l'instant j'avoue qu'Ashley Seaver a mes faveurs. »**

Pour Hotch s'était la plus capable. Il n'avait pas un excellent souvenir de Todd, même si elle avait beaucoup plus à Morgan, il pensait que c'était plus physique que par sa qualité au travail. Quant à Anderson, il était encore assez faible comme agent et il ne savait pas si il était fiable sur le terrain. C'était un choix assez difficile et très risqué, la cohésion de l'équipe en dépendant et en ce moment l'équipe avait besoin de se ressouder.

**« Tu devrais faire une pause. » **lui suggéra Rossi.

Son ami le regarda et soupira avant d'afficher un sourire.

**« Tu as sans doute raison. »**

Morgan frappa à la porte entre ouverte :

**« Hotch, on a retrouvé le porte-feuille de J.J. »**

Hotch s'approcha de Morgan qui le lui tendis.

**« Où l'ont-ils trouvé ? »**

**« Dans sa chambre à l'hôtel. »**

Hotch soupira soulagé. Il avait eu peur, un instant, que le schéma qu'il avait vécu ne se reproduise encore et encore. Elle avait du le perdre, tout simplement.

**« Il ne manque rien ? »**

**« Non, jusqu'au dernier centimes, tout y est. »**

Hotch le remercia et lui dit de rentrer chez lui, il était resté tard au bureau mais il savait que l'ambitieux Morgan visait un jour le siège que lui même occupait. Si l'équipe était soudée, nul ne cachait ses ambitions personnelles et certainement pas le très sur de lui, Derek Morgan.

**« Un restaurant à emporter ? »** lui lança Rossi en agitant les clefs de la voiture de l'agent Hotchner.

**« D'accord, j'en prendrai pour Jack. »**

Ils sortirent.


End file.
